Vitamin C's Night Out Sequal to E&C's Night Out
by Fallan Jupiter
Summary: Christian and Jericho are out for a night on the town...
1. Default Chapter

Vitamin C's Night Out

Christian sighed and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. His Intercontinental Title rested on his broad shoulder as he walked down the small hallway. His partner, Chris stood waiting for him next to the garage entrance.

"You ready for a night that you'll never....eeeevvveeeer forget?" The short blonde asked the approaching man. Christian smirked.

"Dude, I totally hope I see some wicked cool peeps tonight. I mean, I am the Peep's Champ, so I'm hoping to score with the ladies. Ya know?" Chris looked at him oddly.

"Actually I have no idea what sense that made, but ok." Their footsteps echoed through the large garage as they made their way to their car. The silver Porsche was parked in the back and they quickly loaded their bags in the trunk. "Can we listen to Fozzy?" Chris asked, holding up a copy of their newest CD. "Moongoose is reeaaaaly cool." Without waiting for an answer, he popped the disk into the CD player and began head banging and singing along with the guitar part.

"That's some nice music there, Chris." Chris nodded and smiled.

"I know. Fozzy rules!" He held up his hand for a high five.

"Yeah they do!" They peeled out of the parking garage at full speed and headed to the main road. "So what are two lady killers like ourselves doing tonight?" Christian finally asked as they drove. Chris thought for a second.

"Well first, the lady killers have to find some ladies." Both their faces fell. 

"So uh...how do we do that?" Chris shrugged.

"You're the Peeps Champ...shouldn't you know?" Christian's blue eyes lit up.

"I remember this one place....Edge and I went there before he started stalking me and freaking me out and making me get a restraining order against him."

"But that wasn't the way it happened...you stalked hi..." Chris stopped talking and nodded as Christian glared at him. "So uh...yeah you and Edge?"

"Yeah it was this bar and all the ladies loved me...and he had like no one." He thought, trying to remember where the bar was. 

"Um...Christian, you ok?" He asked, noticing the pained expression on his friend's face. 

"Yeah just thinking." His eyes lit up. "Ok, I remember it being passed the bar where boys like boys..." Chris raised an eyebrow. "And it's over....here!" he exclaimed, pointing as the car swerved off the road. "Oops." He pulled back onto the road and into the parking lot. 

"This place looks kinda...heinous." Chris said, cocking his head to one side and looking the place over.

"But there's giiiirls inside." Christian squealed, jumping out of the car and running towards the entrance. The shorter blonde watched him go and shrugged.

"Might as well follow." He mumbled to himself, walking slowly to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Vitmain C's Night Out 2

Before Chris got inside, Christian came running back out. 

"Dude, that is sooo not the place!" he exclaimed. Chris gave him an add look.

"O..k....then what _is_ it?" he asked, not even wanting to know the answer. Christian scowled.

"I don't know, but it isn't the right place." 

"Well why don't we check it out anyway?" Christian shook his head and started running back towards the car. Chris remained next to the door, debating whether or not to open it. His curiosity won over and he pulled open the heavy door. Once inside, he regretted it.

Bullhorns and cowboy hats lined the walls and country music set the background for line dancing couples on the dance floor. Chris's jaw dropped open in horror. Tears welled in his eyes.

"Oh dear god..." He turned as a waitress smiled at him, revealing a gap in her teeth, and ran for the exit. "Christian!! Pull up the car!" he ran towards the silver car and the two sped away.

"Dude, I told you. No Peeps of mine would be caught dead in a place like that. They had a _jukebox_ for crying out loud." Chris didn't answer in his traumatized state.

"Must have Fozzy..." He repeated, chanting to himself. He pressed the play button on the CD player. Moongoose's voice soothed the troubled King of the World. Soon Chris was head banging along with the music. 

"Um...are you better now?" Chris nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That was so scary. I neeeever eeeeever want to go back there again." He closed his eyes, trying to remove the thought of the waitress from his brain. "So...where is this mythical place with girls?" Christian thought.

"I thought it was there...maybe it's this place..." He gestured to a glowing neon sign that read _The Love Shack_. He pulled the car up to...and over the curb and they got out. "It's the Looove Shack and I am ready for some love!" Christian exclaimed, jumping around on the sidewalk. Chris adjusted his shirt and smoothed back his hair.

"Love looks for me." He said, trying to be smooth as he tripped over his own feet. He reached out to catch himself on the lady in front of him, ripping her dress in the process. She shrieked and kicked him in the face. "Ughhhhh" he groaned as Christian looked down at his now bloody friend, laying on the concrete. 

"Dude, your nose is bleeding." he pointed out. "Here, use this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a kleenex. Ripping it into little strips, he started to shove one up Chris's nose. "This will stop the bleeding." Chris scowled as he stood on the sidewalk with pieces of kleenex hanging out of his nose. 

"Now what?" He asked angrily. 

"Now into the club!" Christian pulled his friend's hand and led him into the building.


End file.
